Hallelujah
by tildeasterisk
Summary: Troy Bolton has stolen everything Ryan ever wanted from him. When Ryan gets overcome with anger, and lashes out at everyone, who will he hurt? And what will Sharpay and Taylor do about it? R&R [DISCONTINUED cuz I don't want to do it anymore!]
1. Kyle Is The Devil

Title: Hallelujah  
Rating: T...just for some swearing.  
Disclaimer: If I owned HSM, the movie would not be rated G. More like R. :) So, nope, it's not mine.  
Pairing: Ryan/Gabriella.  
Summery: Troy Bolton has stolen everything Ryan ever wanted from him. When Ryan gets overcome with anger, and lashes out at everyone, who will he hurt? And what will Sharpay and Taylor do about it? R&R Story better then summery.  
A/N: My second fanfic! Aren't you proud? xP So ya I will try to keep in character this time. This is not a one shot either. Not sure how long this story will go on. But here's the first chapter.

Chapter 1: Kyle is the Devil

Ryan's POV

"Hurry _up_ Sharpay," I shout to my sister, who's trailing behind me. I am pulling her to the cast list posted on the wall. I will _not_ let Troy and Gabriella take our places again. Yeah, they're our friends now. But drama is my life. Troy can't take that away from me again. I _have_ to get this part. Sharpay could care less though. That's why I practically have to drag her down the hall. She walks _way_ too slow.

"Why are you so anxious? You've never freaked out this much for a part in a play. You're great, you'll get the part for sure," said Sharpay. I wish I could believe that.

"I'm not so sure, my role was taken last musical, by _Troy_ no less." The way I said his name would make you think he was a disease. In a way he was.

"Hey, don't say my boyfriend's name like that," exclaimed Sharpay.

"He's not your boyfriend"

"Not yet!" she said, with a dreamy look in her eyes. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. Almost there, I thought. I walked up to the list and began reading.

"We would like to thank everyone who auditioned. You all are great in your own way. Unfortunately we can't pick all of you. The decision was very hard but...Yadda, Yadda, Yadda. Get to the point." I scanned the page, searching for the cast list.

"Found it," I said. "The roles of Kyle and Sharon **(A/N: those are just random names) **will be played by: Sharpay Evans-" Sharpay had an unconcerned look on her face that said 'knew it'. "-And...Troy Bolton"

_No! Not again! This sucks! Damn you Troy, damn you_, I thought. Sharpay had a sympathetic look on her face. That just made me madder.

"God damn it! That stupid asshole stole my part, AGAIN," I screamed. Everyone was shocked at my sudden outburst. I could care less.

"Ryan, calm down, it's just a part in a play. You can try again next time," said Sharpay in a calming voice.

"No, it's not just 'a part in a play'! This is the second time he stole my part in a play! Why doesn't he stick to his stupid basketball and leave the professionals to the plays," I screamed. Sharpay came and leaned close to me.

"Ryan, calm down. You know how you get when you're mad," she whispered. I know. I am horrible when I was mad. I'm not mad often, but when I am, you better watch out. I always end up lashing out at someone and regretting it later. I hate myself after, but while I am mad, it doesn't bother me at all that I am pushing everyone away. Maybe that's why I can't keep a girlfriend.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when the devil himself came. Troy. Of course he had Gabriella with him. Even though they broke up, they stayed friends. Now_ Gabriella_ isn't a devil at all, as a matter of fact she is quite angelic. That's why I love her. Yes, you heard right. I love Gabriella. Even though nobody knows. Not even Sharpay.

Sharpay rushes over to Troy and hugs him. He looks confused, yet I can tell he enjoyed it. "Congratulations," Sharpay exclaims.

"For what," asks Troy. _God, he's stupid._

"You got the part in the play! You're Kyle. And I'm Sharon," Sharpay exclaims. Gabriella looks over at me sympathetically. I am still fuming.

"Just because you got the role in this play, don't think it will happen again," I burst. Everyone looks at me.

"Dude, what's your problem? It's just a part in a play. It's not important. Are you jealous or something," says Troy. He says it so casually. _He has no idea who he's dealing with, _I think. I am so overcome with anger. Before I know what I am doing, my fist goes flying in the air. And there's a loud crack. That crack was Troy's jaw.

"What the hell was that for," screams Troy.

"I am not jealous, Bolton! And you'll pay for stealing my part. I'm angry. And you shouldn't mess with me when I'm angry," I scream. Then I turned around and walk away. Still fuming. I walk out through the front doors of the school and got in my car. When suddenly, the reality of what just happened comes to me.

I just punched Troy Bolton. I just _punched_ Troy Bolton. I just punched _Troy Bolton_. Oh shit. What have I gotten my self into?

A/N: So, what do you think? I will update ASAP. Please R&R. No flames please. Also this chapter is called Kyle is the Devil because Ryan called Troy the devil. And in the play Troy is Kyle. So: Troy is the Devil, Troy is Kyle, that means Kyle is the Devil too. Get it? Got it? Good. xP Please review and umm, keep checking back for more chapters! Constructive criticism always welcome. And I am looking for a beta. So message me if you are interested. Peace with the toaster police:D


	2. Flashbacks And Stupidity

**A/N: Ok so here's the next chappie! I am hurt. I have 79 hits, and guess how many reviews? 2! Yes only TWO! So start reviewing, savvy? I know wrong catagory. Ok, how about..._Break Free _of your _Status Quo _and review, so my story can _Bop to the Top_ with reviews..._Exclamation point! _HA! I have so many refrences to HSM in there! Beat that! Please R&R and No flames. And thanks to all the reviewers, and to 1 person who favorited this. Also to the 1 person who story-alerted this. **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do NOT own High School Musical. If I did this would be "Owner-Fiction" not "Fan-Fiction". And besides, when did I ever say I owned HSM? Ok I confess, I OWN HSM!..._NOT!_ Even though I wouldn't mine owning Lucas Grabeel! xP **

**On with the story me hearties...**

**Chapter 2: Flashbacks and Stupidity**

Ryan POV

See, thats what I told you. My anger _always _gets me into trouble. Like this one time in grade 3...

Flashback (No POV)

_"You're such a loser!" Shouted the 4th grade bully._

_"Ya, and you dress funny," shouted one of the bully's friends. The bullies pushed a young Ryan to the ground, ruining his brand new clothes._

_"My new clothes," shout Ryan. "Why don't you stupid giants go pick on someone your own size! Losers!" Ryan was fuming._

_"What did you call us," another one of the bully's friends screamed._

_"Losers," Ryan repeated._

_"Get him," a couple bullies shouted. Suddenly all the bullies attacked Ryan. Beating him bloody. Sharpay went over and helped him home._

End Flashback

From that point on I tried my hardest to be happy. I tried my hardest to not get mad. But when I did, disaster struck.

_Tap, tap, tap. _**(A/N1: Tap-a, Tap-a, Tap-a)**

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a tapping coming from my window. I looked over. It was Gabriella, wonderful Gabriella. I rolled down my window.

"Yes," I asked. _God she's beautiful. I wonder what she wants, _I thought.

"Are you ok," she asked, concern in her voice.

"Not really. I am so mad at Troy. He took my part in the play again," I said.

"It's ok. You can try again next time," she responded. That got me mad again. That's what everyone is telling me. It's not ok! I was suddenly angry again, and you know what happens then.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? It's not ok! I am much better then Troy! Yet he get's the part, twice! I sing better then Troy, I dance better then Troy and Lord knows I can dress better then him! But is that enough? NO! What is wrong with everyone," I screamed. I instintly regretted it. I don't know what made me do it. I don't know why I chose Gabriella of all people to lash out on. Ok, that's a lie. I know why I did. My anger. God, I am so stupid. I hate my self so fucking much right now. Gabriella looks so hurt.

"I was just trying to help," she chokes out. Shes almost in tears. My heart is breaking at the sight of her that way. But once again my anger takes over, and before I know it I respond.

"Well don't!"

I notice a tear fall from her gorgeous brown eyes and fall down her rosy cheeks. She walks away. I slam my head against the steering wheel.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I repeat.

**Well, there ya go. I know it's short, but this is more like chapter 1 and a half. It's here to be like a bridge to the 2nd chapter. Which will be longer. I promise.**

**AN1--Does anyone know where I got that from? Take a guess, and if you get it right, you'll win a toaster. Because toasters make the world go round. R&R! Until next time. Toodles! (Ha! Another HSM refrence!)**


End file.
